Lost and Found
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: Purvi has lost something very dear to her. Will Rajat be able to help her find it?


Lost and Found

Rajvi one shot. On request from Rajvi123. Nothing else to say. Enjoy. Oh! And dont forget to review. :)

CID Bureau

Sitting on his desk he was secretly watching her. She looked upset and was frantically searching for something from the very first moment she set foot in the bureau. And that happened to be an hour and half ago. Her best friend, Shreya was also looking at her and her secret admirer with an amused expression on her face. Finally fed up with watching her friend making her desk a mess she walked over to her.

"Purvi" she said

"What?" Purvi replied annoyed at being disturbed.

"ye itni der se tum kya dhoondh rahi ho?"

"tum kya karogi jaan ke"

"mein help karoongi tumhari use dhoondhne mein?"

"sach mein?! Wo actually meri ek earring kho gai hai"

"hey bhagwan! Itni saari earrings hai tere paas. Tujhe pata bhi kaise chalta hai ke teri ek earring gum ho gai? Anyways kaunsi wali?"

" tujhe yaad hai woh silver colour ki danglers jismein blue colour ke stone wali butterfly thi… mein kal pehen ke aayi thi? Kal raat se gayab hai. Wo meri favourites mein se thi. Pata nahi kaha gayi?"

Purvi was looking really upset and again started looking for her missing earring.

The landline phone of the bureau rings. Abhijeet picks up the call.

"Hello? Ha, ye CID bureau hai. Kya! Kab hua ye? Aacha thik hai hum aate hein!"

"Ek naya case aaya hai" abhijeet announced.

"Ek choti ladki kidnap ho gai hai. Rajat, Purvi aur Pankaj chslo mere saath."

They all went to the house of the the investigation Purvi was thoroughly attentive and did not say anything about her lost property. But at the bureau her earring hunt begun all over again. At the end of the day the case was solved and ACP sir asked them to fill in the filework of the case.

"Purvi pichle case ki file taiyaar ho gai?" her senior officer also her secret admirer Rajat asked.

Getting no response he called her again "Purvi?"

"Purvi!" she jerked out of her thoughts.

"ha sir?"

"kabse bula raha hoon tumhe dhyaan kaha hai tumhara?"

"wo kuch nahi sir aapko koi kaam tha?"

"haan mein puch raha tha ki last case ki file taiyaar ho gai?"

"haan sir wo to kal raat ko hi ho gayi thi abhi deti hoon"

And she started searching for the file in the stack of files on her table while Rajat was studying her flustered appearance.

"Sir file mil gayi"

Rajat took the file to his desk for checking and kept glancing at her in between.

What was she looking for? Was the only thing on his mind.

Purvi on the other hand was still intently searching for the lost object on her already messed up desk messing it all the more. Finally she sank down in her chair and pouted like a toddler who couldn't find his favourite toy. She was about to ask Shreya weather she found her earring but realized that she was nowhere to be found. On a haunch she looked at Daya's desk. Vanished the two of them! She went to Nikhil who's desk was beside Shreya's.

"Nikhil, Shreya kaha gai?" she asked innocently. The latter unaware of her murderous intentions.

"woh to fileroom mein files rakhne gayi hai. Desk pe files ka pahad khada kar diya tha." he replied.

Purvi was fuming. How could she do this?! Here her friend was devestated with the loss of her earring and there she was romancing in the fileroom!

Purvi sighed and sat down with her head in her hands wondering where she lost her precious earring then her thoughts wandered to her friend.

"Mein usse baat nai karoong!" she thought childishly. But she knew it was impossible. If she didn't talk to Shreya then with whom will she talk endlessly about Harry Potter?

Then Rajat came over to her desk.

"Purvi yeh file lo aur jaake fileroom mein rakh do."

"Sir fileroom mein?"

"haa aur kaha rakhogi?"

"par sir wo fileroom mein wo…" she blushed.

She looks so cute when she blushes he thought.

"sir fileroom mein…"

She gestured to the empty desks of her colleagues.

he stood there confused for a moment till he realised what she was trying to say. Then it was his turn to blush. The thought which was previously occupying Rajats mind came to her.

he's so cute when he blushes!

He grinned at her sheepishly.

"accha jab safe ho tab rakh dena."

She returned his grin.

"aur ho sake to aaj ke case ki file bhi finish karke mujhse check karwa lena. Agar ho sake to hi warna kal bhi kar sakti ho. Har baar file finish karne ke liye aadhi raat tak rukna zaroori nahi hai. Its dangerous."

"Arre koi dangerous nahi hai sir I'm a CID officer. I can take care of myself." she replied proudly.

"I know that CID officer Purvi Sayed nut I don't want you getting cornered by drunk men on a lonely street. Like last week." he said concerned.

"par sir, I handled that pretty well" she replied piplup like in all sense. [Get it?;) google it if you don't]

" yes but there might be a time you don't. And anyway today I'm going to leave only after you do." saying this he went to his desk and got engaged in his work. Only, Purvi was left wondering about a certain dark complexioned, handsome senior of hers. She'd always harboured a secret crush on him. She hadn't even told Shreya though she might have guessed by the way she looked at him. And his concern for her was a completely different one from that which seniors have for their juniors or colleagues. Plus he looked so cute when he blushed. She sighed and went back to work.

*NEXT DAY*

Everyone was free and were lightly chit chatting and after getting bored for the hundredth time someone suggested that they go for a coffee treat. Ishita was tactful enough to make Rajat give the treat as her birthday went by a week ago and he was chasing wild baboons in jungles [a) it was Ishita's birthday day b) here Rajat and Ishita are siblings and c) he wasn't really chasing baboons]

Everyone agreed and had a fun time at Cafe Coffee Day [which I sadly don't own] returned to the bureau reluctantly and were getting ready to leave with a surprisingly uneventful day.

Rajat and Ishita go together in his car and on the way they meet their friends Mohit and Shruti who were stuck as their car broke down. As they settle in the back seat something pokes Mohit.

"yeh kya hai. Earring? Ishita tumhari hai kya?"

She takes it to examine "meri to nahi ho sakti… arre ye to Purvi ki hai. Isi ka shokh mana rahi thi do din tak. Par ye yaha kaise pahuchi? Are haa kal hab humne use lift di thi tab seat me atak gai hogi. Kal de denge. Khush ho jayegi"

Rahat glanced at the earring. It was the one he had gifted her fir her birthday. He hadn't expected to see it someday. Not in such a good condition no. They dropped their friends off and teached home and Ishita placed the ornament on the center table and disappeared in her room. Rajat too went off to take a shower and then have dinner after which they went to sleep which is to say Ishita went to sleep, Rajat lost in dreaming about his lady love. He couldn't sleep

He went to the kitchen, took a glass of water And sat down on the sofa. What had she done to him? He picked up the earring from the table. He gave it to her on her birthday. He smiled. Coming to CID Mumbai had changed him a lot. They had planned a surprise for her. And he had gotten the advice to gift her earrings from Ishita who told him about Purvi's love for earrings. The design was chosen by him but the colour was of her Hogwarts house- Ravenclaw. Maybe that was what attracted him to her. Her innocence. They were examining dead bodies tracking murderers and all sorts of criminals but that did nothing to affect her cheerfulness. Her smile was the best part about her. He could do anything to get that smile. He shook his head. What had happend to him? He smiled to himself and glanced at the clock. It was well past midnight. He better get some sleep if he doesn't want to get into trouble with ACP sir.

* Next Day CID BUREAU*

Rajat had the earring in his pocket but since a case was reported the earring was forgotten. As the day went and night came, Purvi ended up with her car breaking down. Since Ishita had night duty, Rajat was alone in his car when he noticed Purvi trying to curb a taxi.

"Purvi itni raat ko taxi nahi milegi. And it's not safe. Aao baitho, mein tumhe drop kar deta hoon." he poened the car door.

"nahi nahi sir. I'll manage. Mera ghar aapke ghar se ulti direction mein hai. Aap kaha itni door aayenge mujhe drop karne?"

"aare koi problem nahi hai. Aao baitho."

"par sir…"

"Purvi it's an order."

Purvi got into the car their journey passed in a comfortable silence with one on the others mind.

They reached her home with a constantly thankful Purvi.

He declined her offer for coffee.

" aise hi raat ko nind nahi aati. Coffee piyunga to Ishita ki jagah night duty pe jana padega."

He watched he going inside.

Then he remembered something. He rung the bell. She opened, surprised. He gave her the earring, taking in the delight on Her face. She hugged him suddenly. This time he was the one surprised. She pulled back blushing and embarrassed but eternally grateful. He to had a slight blush on his face but he looked amused as he watched her turn 10 shades of red. He smiled and left after a goodnight. She beamed at him.

He was grinning like an idiot when he got home.

She, the other hand, was still blushing while laying on the bed hugging her teddy bear, thinking about him. He cared for her a lot. His presence and absence had started to affect her a lot these days. And his smile. His smile sent her crazy.

She suddenly sat up and her gand flew to her mouth. She was in love. With her senior.

With Rajat. She buried her face in her pillow blushing 50 shades of red while back at his place je answeredhis own Question with a grin. Love. Love is what had happened to him.

Next Day Purvi could be seen cery happy. Her silver and blue earrings enhancing her beauty. She beamed at Rajat and he beamed back as Shreya watched this exchange bewildered. How much could possibly change in 3 days?

A lot by the looks of it.

Thats done. Forgive my grammatical errors. This is typed on my phone. And the auto-correct never did work right did it? Any way this is this. Please review.

?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?


End file.
